Kiba Gaiden
by Shocktor
Summary: Kiba gets a Growlithe and screws with the Narutoverse. What else?
1. Chapter 1

**Titles are overrated**

 ***·~-.¸¸,.-~*''"***********"''*·~-.¸¸,.-~**·~-.¸¸,.-~*''"***********"''*·~-.¸¸,.-~**·~-.¸¸,.-~*''"***********"''*·~-.¸¸,.-~***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon. There is a reason why this is being published on a fanfiction website after all.**

 ***·~-.¸¸,.-~*''"***********"''*·~-.¸¸,.-~**·~-.¸¸,.-~*''"***********"''*·~-.¸¸,.-~**·~-.¸¸,.-~*''"***********"''*·~-.¸¸,.-~***

In the eyes of his clan, Kiba was always a different child. He wasn't loud and brash, didn't start fights, trained all the time (fuinjutsu and ninjutsu mostly), was very smart and precise, but most importantly, he acted like a lone wolf in a pack-oriented clan.

He was also not compatible with any of the ninkens in their kennels which was unheard of for an Inuzuka. After all, none of them were willing to keep up to his strict training standards and he couldn't really feel a friendship between himself and the ninken.

So one night while they were all eating a special sushi dinner to celebrate Kiba's eighth birthday, he declared to his mother and sister that he was going to go on a journey to find a ninken.

"Kiba, you can't go! We can just arrange a trade with another clan of ninken providers and-" said Kiba's mother, Tsume.

"Mom." He waited for her to quiet down before continuing with "I need to do this. I feel that if I don't find a ninken on my own, I'll never find one." he said with complete seriousness.

"But I don't want you to leave the family yet. You're only eight for crying out loud!" Tsume paused for a moment before continuing "I won't let you go."

"Yeah, otouto. I'm older than you yet the farthest I've been from home is at sleepover with my friends. You're too much of a wimp to go anyways." said Hana

"While I understand your reluctance to let me go, if you force me to stay I will never become a true Inuzuka clan shinobi. My potential will be suppressed and I will probably die without having a true impact on the world. Right now, I'm fit and have the capabilities of a weak-genin despite me not being allowed to join the academy for another four months. I promise that if you let me go willingly, I will come back in exactly two years from today. If you don't let me go I will leave regardless of the consequences. I ask of you sincerely to willingly let me go out on a journey. Also Hana, what did our last 5 spars say about me being a wimp?"

"I believe Kiba is old enough to go on a journey to find his partner. In fact, I think he should go and find a partner." Said Kuromaru before going back to his sushi dinner.

"You know Kiba, when I first met your father, he had that same serious look in his eyes. I was never able to say no to that look. And when you and your sister use that look on me, I'm still never able to say no to it. So your answer is yes. Just be sure to stay safe and to write to us constantly." said a somewhat upset yet proud Tsume.

"Don't worry Mom" Kiba paused before giving his mother a hug "I'll be back before you even know I'm gone. Let's finish up the rest of the sushi and by tomorrow afternoon I'll be out of Konoha."

 **Tomorrow**

"Bye Kiba!" said Hana and Tsume simultaneously

"Bye Mom! Bye Hana!" I shouted

To be honest, I'm quite scared about leaving home. There is a high chance that if it is leaked that I'm out of the village, I'll be kidnapped. But if I find the exact type of ninken I read about in the old book about all ninkens ever found in Inuzuka history, it'll be impossible to kidnap me.

I quickly hopped up to one tree, then to the next, and the one after that, and the next until I found a ninken of the species called Growlithe.

 **Four Months Later**

Today is the day I would've started the academy and it's probably the day other Hidden Villages will start to look for me, just to try to cripple Konoha's military strength a bit. Too bad I spent those last 4 months getting to a completely different continent outside of the Elemental Nations. I'm pretty sure that's where the book said I should go despite warnings of how dangerous the land over here is.

Alright it said that Growlithe have red fur with black stripes with a white mane...

Is that a giant blue snake I see over there? Holy crap there is a red flying dragon of some sorts shooting fire out at the blue snake! I suddenly took a complete look around me and found all sorts of elemental wielding creatures around me. Is this what was referred to as pokemon in the book?

I do remember when I looked at another book specifically for Pokémon thinking that it was fake of course, it said that if you stuck to the shore you could find lots of water typed Pokémon but from what I remember there are no Growlithe near here.

So I decided to head inland through a vast and lush jungle. I slashed through a bunch of vines with my prized wakizashi, the one my sensei and friend Shisui gave me. Speaking of him, I wonder how he's doing right now.

 **Back in Konoha**

Is my last thought going to be of me sneezing before I plummet to my death? No, I think I should just redo my suicide...

 **Back to Kiba**

He's probably having a good time right now. Anyways, I see a dirt path so I think should follow it to wherever it leads.

Then, someone walked in front of my path. At first I almost brought out my wakizashi but I quickly noticed that she had nearly no chakra because my ears couldn't hear any presence of chakra moving about her body. I guess I'll hear what she has to say, and then probably ignore her after that.

"Excuse me kid but, this jungle is closed off. I don't see any pokeballs on you and it's dangerous to go here because this area is filled with dangerous pokemon. Also how did you get here? I watch the only entrance, like every day." said the pretty green haired girl with a vine around it, who looked to be around 17 to 18 years old.

"I sailed here." I said in a way that made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"From where?"

"Does it matter?"

"Kind of…"

"Where can I find the nearest Growlithe?"

"Probably... the Wela Volcano Park, but you dodged my question." she said looking up in thought before looking back down only to notice he wasn't there anymore.

I shunshined out of the jungle in the middle of her sentence because I got the answers I needed. It was pretty funny how easy the shunshin was despite how heavily censored the info was on it. Gotta remember to thank Shisui next time I see him.

So… onwards to the volcano.

 **AN:** **Tell me what you think. Was it good or bad, and what can I do to make it better?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titles are overrated**

 ***·~-.¸¸,.-~*''"***********"''*·~-.¸¸,.-~**·~-.¸¸,.-~*''"***********"''*·~-.¸¸,.-~**·~-.¸¸**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon. There is a reason why this is being published on a fanfiction website after all.**

 ***·~-.¸¸,.-~*''"***********"''*·~-.¸¸,.-~**·~-.¸¸,.-~*''"***********"''*·~-.¸¸,.-~**·~-.¸¸**

(FYI, words in " _italics and quotation"_ are in dog speak)

"How did the kid get past me? Whatever, Shiinotic use Astonish!"

 **Meanwhile**

I was just taking a nice walk out of the jungle till a fudging _walking Mushroom thing_ slapped me in the face. Then the girl from earlier walks up to me with a smirk and says "Maybe you should tell me where you came from?"

"Holy crap! I'm just an eight year old, that could've killed me!" I said in way that portrayed me as helpless.

"Then how'd you disappear so fast, if you're just an eight year old?"

"Because I'm fast! Is there a problem with that?"

"How do I know that you aren't a pokemon-human hybrid, waiting to kill more innocents?"

"I didn't even know those existed…"

"Likely excuse. Maybe I should just get Officer Jenny."

"If I was one of those hybrid things why wouldn't I just kill you in the jungle. There wouldn't of been any witnesses."

"You even act like one! I'm calling her right now."

Screw her. She flipped out just because she didn't like how fast I was. I would shunshin away from this mess but the mushroom will probably attack me again. So first I should kill it.

First I threw a smoke bomb on the ground, one that was coated with a type of paralytic poison that'd incapacitate anyone who wasn't a Jinchuriki or who had a high poison resistance. I wasn't sure what it'd do to the Pokemon but I knew it'd prevent the girl from pulling out any more Pokeballs or whatever they're called.

Next I heard her say "Shiinotic use Astonish." in a subdued voice.

Good thing the poison is already taking its effect, I'm sure it will slow down the pair's teamwork.

Alright now I should use a jutsu. I quickly did the hand seals and shouted out "Raiton: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!"

A giant lightning dog appeared and zoomed towards the mushroom creature. The dog exploded with a large clap and burnt the mushroom, definitely knocking it out.

I could easily kill it, but... there was no point to doing it, I mean it would bring attention to me and people would be coming after me from every direction, similar to the small bounty that is on my head.

Isn't it lovely being hated for something your parents did?

"See you later!" I called out over my shoulder before continuing towards the volcano.

 **1 Hour Later**

"...what happened..." Mallow grumbled.

She pushed herself up from the ground before remembering what had happened.

"Shiinotic! Where are you?!" she yelled in an alert voice before looking all around her.

She saw a trail of blood about ten feet away from her before seeing that it led to where the Totem Pokemon lived. Maybe the Pokemon would be healed by the Totem Pokemon, but it was unlikely. After all, the Totem Pokemon on all islands have been acting strangely lately.

As she peeked through the leaves she saw what she feared, a blood splattered mushroom viciously being torn apart by a Lurantis. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream at the world for killing her first friend. She had known him since she was five. And now, he was gone.

It's all **his fault**.

That insufferable hybrid kid tore her one reason for living away from her. And he will pay for it.

She still had Hunter J's number after all.

 **Back to Kiba**

Is this what a volcano smells like? It's actually quite calming. Anyways I feel I should stray from the trail because my somewhat feral appearance may alarm more people and cause them to attack me.

I'm kind of surprised that these hybrids even exist. The book didn't mention anything at all about them. Are they the result of an illegal experiment? Could it be Orochimaru? Could it even be natural for when a human and Pokemon reproduce together? Probably not the last one but it seems like it could be Orochimaru.

I walked along the magma, activating the seals on my sandals to cool my feet down and to prevent my sandals from burning up.

For hours I walked until I got far enough away from the trail and main volcano to consider this area completely untamed. And untamed it was.

Hundreds of fire type pokemon filled the area. There was a lava slug, a fire monkey, the same type of fire dragon I saw fighting the giant blue snake was here also. To be honest it was one of the coolest things, if not the coolest I've ever seen.

Is that a Growlithe?!

I'm actually not too sure. It's golden unlike what the book says it's color should be. I guess I'll go talk to it, after all the book said that Growlithe and other dog Pokemon can all speak common dog.

" _Hello dog Pokemon. Are you a Growlithe?"_

" _I didn't know humans could speak dog. Is this a dream?"_

" _No. My whole family is able to speak dog. We fight alongside our dogs."_

We immediately felt a connection and suddenly we were compelled to talk more about ourselves. My mom says this only happens when the ninken and human are very similar in mind and have had similar experiences.

" _I'm surprised someone would even talk to me. In my old pack I was kicked aside and left for dead as a mere puppy just because I'm different. Even my own parents didn't love me, I remember hatching and seeing their completely and utterly disappointed faces in how I looked."_

" _While my story isn't as harsh, I still wasn't loved by many in my family. Some would point at me and say; "You aren't a true Inuzuka", "You can't bond with any of our dogs so how could you be like us?". I think the worst was when all the other kids around my age in my clan formed a group and tried to beat me up but failed. They made me feel like an outcast and for the first time I felt the emotion of being completely and utterly alone. I feel like you also know that emotion. Thank gosh my sister and mother helped me through my depression and weren't against me or I don't know what I would've done."_

" _I do know that emotion. Ever since birth…" He said quietly_

I think I have finally met my partner. Time to do the ritual and make it official.

" _Growlithe, would you like to ditch this place and come travel home with me? If you do, please be warned that at home and on the journey back there will be a high risk of death."_

" _There's nothing keeping me here so I guess I'll follow you around. In fact I'd be honored to."_

" _Can you hand me your paw? I'm going to unlock your chakra system." After all, all Pokemon didn't have their chakra system's fully unlocked so by doing this it will enable him to train much harder and more efficiently._

" _What's a chakra system?" He asked while handing his paw to me, albeit a bit uncertainly._

" _It is a wonderful thing. It enables all organisms to reach their full potential, and then some. It enhances your muscles, brain, and allows you to do jutsu, which are much stronger than some of the Pokemon attacks I've seen. You are a creature of fire, put simply. So you probably will be able to do fire jutsu and I think if you add chakra to your existing attacks they will become much stronger. Brace yourself, I'm unlocking it now."_

A loud snap noise was heard, similar to what an achilles tendon sounds like when it snaps. This noise signified the chakra being released to the rest of the body. Then once the unused system becomes used to the chakra, the organism is able to use the chakra to amplify themselves and do jutsu. The whole process usually takes 20 minutes and can be described as one of the most painful things ever felt. Of course, it is only painful to those with high amounts of chakra, something this Growlithe has.

" _& %^*&$%^#$%^! #$##$%^&*%(^$! !"_

" _I felt the same way when it happened. However it being painful means you have a lot of chakra, which is a good thing. In-"_

" _!$%$^#%$ &%$#^ %#!$ ^&*! Can you stop talking like that?! I feel like I'm giving childbirth yet I don't even know what the ! #$ that feels like!"_

" _Sure."_

So I stayed quiet for the next 20 minutes or so while he barked out a stream of curses. That was the beginning of our friendship.

 **AN: I decided to make things not completely canon in the Pokeverse. This decision may have an effect on the plot but maybe not. Also Hunter J is coming sometime in the next few chapters.**


End file.
